


Zwariowany dzień Haizakiego

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To powinien być dzień jak co dzień – Haizaki jak zawsze spóźnia się na lekcje, ale jednak przychodzi do szkoły. Tylko co tu się wyprawia? Dlaczego Midorima biega jak Momoi? Dlaczego Kuroko zachowuje się jak zawodowy model, a Aomine mówi „nanodayo” i udaje porządnego? Od kiedy Akashi tak bardzo kocha słodycze, a Murasakibara zachowuje się jak Pan i Władca? O co tutaj chodzi i u kogo Haizaki ma szukać pomocy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zwariowany dzień Haizakiego

  
  
  
    Haizaki ziewnął przeciągle, człapiąc powoli przez szkolny korytarz w stronę swojej klasy. Tego dnia totalnie nic mu się nie chciało, na nic nie miał ochoty. Tym bardziej na trening koszykówki, który miał odbyć się jak zawsze po zajęciach. Dlaczego on w ogóle musiał chodzić na te głupie treningi? Przecież wiadome było, że jest najlepszy...  
    Kiedy wszedł po schodach i skręcił w kierunku prawego skrzydła szkoły, oczom jego ukazał się dość niecodzienny widok. W jego stronę biegł sam Midorima Shintarou, i to nie tak, jak zwykle. Kolana unosił delikatnie w górę, a jego ręce, które podczas biegu zawsze trzymał blisko tułowia, teraz miał rozstawione po obu stronach ciała.  
    Wyglądał jak...biegnąca Momoi.  
    Co gorsza, biegnąc, zahaczył ramieniem o ramię Haizakiego, nieomal go nie przewracając.  
-    Ej, co ty robisz, do kur...?!  
-    Ah, wybacz, Haizaki-kun!- zawołał Midorima, zatrzymując się i obracając w jego stronę. Pochylił się lekko, dysząc ciężko i opierając dłonie o swoje kolana.- W...Widziałeś może Tetsu-kuna?  
-    Nie, do cholery, nie...czekaj, CO?! ŻE CO?! TETSU-KUNA?!  
-    Tak...muszę go szybko znaleźć! Nie mam teraz czasu, przepraszam!- krzyknął Midorima, odbiegając dalej korytarzem.  
Haizaki gapił się za nim wytrzeszczonymi oczami, nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie  
zdarzyło. Potrząsnął głową i poklepał się kilka razy po policzkach. Rany, coś musiało mu się przewidzieć!  
Ruszył dalej w swoją stronę, drapiąc się po głowie. Znów ziewnął, szeroko otwierając  
usta. Doszedł już do swojej klasy i właśnie miał wejść do środka, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł tłumek piszczących dziewczyn, które najwidoczniej kogoś otaczały.  
    Oho! Haizaki uśmiechnął się, błyskając zębami. Nie ma to jak małe dokuczanie Kise na dobry początek dnia!  
    Chłopak ruszył raźnym krokiem w kierunku fanek modela. Co prawda ciężko mu się było przez nie przecisnąć, ale kiedy już mu się to udało, był szczęśliwy, że zaraz będzie miał okazję się zabawić.  
    Jednak doznał szoku.  
    Przed nim wcale nie stał zwykle zakłopotany w takiej sytuacji Kise, lecz...Kuroko Tetsuya.  
-    Ahahaha, cieszę się, że kupiłyście magazyn z moją sesją!- zaśmiał się, drapiąc po głowie.- To miło z waszej strony!  
-    Ah, Kuroko-kun, co robisz po zajęciach?  
-    Pójdziesz z nami w sobotę na karaoke?  
-    A może masz ochotę na kremówki? Otwarli nową cukiernię niedaleko szkoły!  
-    Ah, jasne, pasuje mi i karaoke i kremówki!  
Haizaki wycofał się pospiesznie z tłumu i, z łomoczącym dziko sercem, pobiegł do klasy,  
by się w niej schować. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie i dyszał ciężko, trzymając się za pierś.  
-    Co się stało, Haizaki?- zapytał jeden z jego kolegów.  
-    Właśnie...zobaczyłem coś przerażającego...  
-    Hm? Co takiego?  
-    Słuchaj!- Haizaki zerwał się ku niemu i chwycił go za koszulę.- Czy Kuroko Tetsuya ma w tej szkole fanki?!  
-    Yyy....co?  
-    Właśnie widziałem go w otoczeniu ze dwudziestu gorących lasek! Co on, zaczął pracować jako model?!  
-    Haizaki, siadaj na swoim miejscu!- zagrzmiał głos nauczyciela, który właśnie się pojawił w klasie.  
Zrezygnowany chłopak westchnął ciężko, po czym opadł ciężko na swoje krzesło i  
uderzył czołem o ławkę.  
Co jest z tymi ludźmi....?  
  
    Kiedy lekcja w końcu się skończyła, Haizaki chciał wypytać swoich kolegów na temat dziwnego zachowania Kuroko. Niestety, w jego klasie pojawił się jeden z członków trzeciego składu, informując, że Akashi go szuka.  
    Haizaki nie miał więc wyjścia i udał się w kierunku klasy czerwonowłosego. Czego też mógł chcieć od niego wice kapitan?  
-    Yo, szukam Akashiego – poinformował jakąś dziewczynę stojącą przy drzwiach w towarzystwie dwóch koleżanek.  
-    Umm...Akashi-kun! Kolega chce z tobą rozmawiać!  
Haizaki ziewnął przeciągle i podrapał się po głowie. Tego dnia był naprawdę śpiący. Ale nic dziwnego, w końcu w nocy nie spał dużo, bo do późna grał w Devil May Cry III.  
-    Ah, jesteś już, Haizaki... – mruknął Akashi, człapiąc w jego stronę i ziewając szeroko.  
Haizaki spojrzał na niego uważnie, nie odzywając się słowem.  
-    Szukałem cię na poprzedniej przerwie...znowu nie było cię na pierwszej lekcji?  
-    Yyy...no – bąknął Haizaki, gapiąc się bezmyślnie na wice kapitana.- Umm...nie wyspałeś się?  
-    Hmm? Taa – westchnął Akashi.- Zaraz...co to ja od ciebie chciałem...aaa, tak! Masz może pożyczyć 2 000 jenów?  
-    ....co, proszę?  
-    2 000 jenów – powtórzył Akashi.- Chcę się zerwać na następnej przerwie i iść kupić sobie pocky i maibou...skończyły mi się...  
-    I....po to mnie wezwałeś?  
-    Hmm? Taa.  
-    N...Nie mam pieniędzy – mruknął Haizaki.  
-    Ah, serio? Rany, jesteś bezużyteczny... – westchnął Akashi, odwracając się i odchodząc do swojej ławki.  
No dobra... Haizaki wycofał się powoli z jego klasy, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok. Coś tu było BARDZO nie tak. Wyglądało na to, że z jakiegoś powodu Midorima zachowywał się jak Momoi, Kuroko jak Kise, a Akashi jak Murasakibara... .  
W takim razie jak zachowuje się reszta?  
I, co gorsza...  
Które z nich zachowuje się jak Akashi?  
-    Dobra!- powiedział Haizaki sam do siebie, zaciskając pięści.- Znajdę ich wszystkich...znajdę i choćby siłą wyduszę z nich odpowiedzi na moje pytania! Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek robił sobie jaja ze mnie, Wielkiego i Wspaniałego Haizakiego Shougo...!  
-    A co ten „Wielki i Wspaniały Haizaki Shougo” wyprawia na środku korytarza?- zapytał lodowato zimny głos, od którego Haizakiemu wszystkie włoski stanęły dęba.  
Chłopak odwrócił się powoli, by ujrzeć stojącego za nim ponad dwumetrowego olbrzyma, patrzącego na niego przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
-    M...Murasa...kibara?- pisnął cicho.  
-    Wyglądasz na chorego, Shougo – powiedział olbrzym.- Może zaprowadzę cię do pielęgniarki?  
-    Nie, nie, nie, nie! Wszystko dobrze, ja...już muszę iść!  
-    Ah, tak? No cóż – Murasakibara zrobił krok w jego stronę, rzucając na niego swój ogromny cień, przez co Haizaki czuł się niczym mrówka.- W takim razie do zobaczenia na treningu...Shougo.  
-    T-Ta, papa...  
Kiedy tylko Murasakibara przeszedł kilka kroków, Haizaki ruszył biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku.  
O co tu chodzi?! Dlaczego oni się pozamieniali charakterami?! Robią sobie z niego jaja, prawda?! Ale dlaczego?! Dlatego, że dwa tygodnie temu opuścił trening?! To zemsta, tak?!  
-    EJ!- wrzasnął na całe gardło, wtargnąwszy do jednej z klas.- Aomine! Gdzie jesteś?!  
-    Nie drzyj się, stoję obok ciebie, nanodayo – usłyszał w odpowiedzi od stojącego tuż obok ciemnoskórego.- Właśnie zamierzałem wyjść.  
Haizaki jęknął głośno, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na niewielki posążek Buddy w dłoniach Aomine.  
-    Więc ty się stałeś Midorimą?! O co tu chodzi, draniu?! Dlaczego się tak idiotycznie zachowujecie?!  
-    O czym ty mówisz?- zapytał Aomine, odsuwając się od białowłosego na bezpieczną odległość.- Normalnie się zachowuję, nanodayo.  
-    NIE NANODAYOYUJ MI TUTAJ!- wrzasnął Haizaki.- Wracaj do normalności! GAP SIĘ NA CYCKI!  
Aomine w pierwszej chwili spłonął rumieńcem, zerkając na swoją klasę, która spojrzała na niego co najmniej dziwnie. Po chwili jednak zacisnął zęby i chwycił Haizakiego za kołnierz, niemalże wypychając go na zewnątrz.  
-    Jak ty się zachowujesz, do cholery?!- zawołał.- Jeżeli twoim celem jest przyniesienie mi wstydu, to gratuluję, ponieważ odniosłeś zwycięstwo! A teraz wynoś się stąd i nie wracaj!  
Haizaki przez chwilę gapił się na niego twardo, ale widząc jego upór, odwrócił się na pięcie i znów pognał przed siebie. Widząc przed sobą stojącego przy parapecie Midorimę, z lekkim uśmiechem wpatrującego się za coś za oknem, podszedł do niego.  
-    Gdzie jest landryn...yyy, znaczy się Momoi?  
-    Hmm? Mo-chan?- Midorima spojrzał na niego pytająco.- Oh, nie ma jej dzisiaj! Tak przynajmniej powiedział Dai-chan...  
-    Dai-chan, Srai-chan...- warczał Haizaki, ruszając dalej.  
Był naprawdę wkurzony, tym bardziej, że wyglądało na to, iż pomoc znajdzie tylko u znienawidzonej przez niego, aczkolwiek w tym momencie zapewne spokojnej i poważnej niczym Kuroko osoby, jaką był...Kise Ryouta.  
Wpadł jak dziki do klasy Kise i rozejrzał się po niej morderczym wzrokiem.  
-    Eh, ty zasrany durniu, gdzie się chowasz?!- wrzasnął.  
-    Haa...kogo nazywasz zasranym durniem, zakuty łbie?- usłyszał jakiś zaskakująco znajomy, choć groźny głos.  
Przed nim stanął wysoki na prawie 190cm chłopak o zaczesanych do tyłu blond włosach. W jednym uchu miał złoty kolczyk, a jego twarz wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że jej właściciel nie ma ochoty cackać się z niegrzecznymi dla niego gówniarzami.  
-    Nie fikaj, draniu, bo ci przypierdolę – warknął Haizaki.- Szukam tego idioty, Kise.  
-    Ja jestem Kise – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby blondyn, błyskawicznie chwytając Haizakiego za ucho i wyprowadzając go z sali.  
Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem w tak szybkim czasie, nim w ogóle zdążył się zorientować, znaleźli się na tyłach szkoły.  
-    A teraz klęknij przede mną i błagaj o życie – warknął blondyn, stając nad nim z dumnie uniesioną głową.  
Haizaki spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zaraz, zaraz, przecież Kuroko nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, prawda?! No to dlaczego...?!  
Cios był szybki i cholernie bolesny. Haizaki upadł na trawę wśród śmiechu Kise i jego kompanów. Chłopak był w prawdziwym szoku.  
Nie...niemożliwe....  
To się nie dzieje naprawdę...  
On nie mógł dostać właśnie w twarz! Nie od Kise! Kise, który zachowuje się dokładnie jak on, Haizaki!  
-    Dlaczego mnie skopiowałeś, ty cholerna papugo?!- wrzasnął, czując w oczach gromadzącą się wodę.  
-    Ha? O co ci chodzi, śmieciu?- Kise kopnął go lekko w tyłek.- Rusz dupę i na kolana! Przeproś swojego władcę i błagaj, żebym ci wybaczył!  
-    Ty...w życiu nie będę się przed tobą tak błaźnił! DEBILU!  
-    Zobaczymy po ilu ciosach zmienisz zdanie, robaczku...- powiedział Kise, uśmiechając się jak szaleniec.- Przytrzymajcie go, chłopcy.  
Haizaki nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Kiedy koledzy blondyna ruszyli w jego kierunku, zgrabnie podłożył im nogę, obu powalając na ziemię. Jednak Kise, o dziwo, nie dał nabrać się na jego sztuczki i unikał każdego jego ciosu. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, prócz ucieczki – co uczynił z wyjątkowo ciężkim sercem.  
Wyglądało na to, że to jednak Momoi zachowywała się jak Kuroko. Albo być może jak ktoś zupełnie inny, a przypuszczenia Haizakiego były mylne. Możliwe, że tak naprawdę nikt nie zachowywał się tak jak Kuroko, a to stanowiło BARDZO duży problem! Oznaczało to bowiem, że nikt nie jest w stanie mu pomóc... .  
-    Ej, uważaj jak biegasz, gówniarzu!- warknął jakiś chłopak, na którego niechcący wpadł.  
-    Sorry, spieszę się!  
Haizaki już chciał odbiec dalej, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś chwycił go z tyłu za kołnierzyk i pociągnął lekko. Bał się, że to Kise go dogonił, ale kiedy odwrócił się, by zadać cios, ze zdziwieniem zobaczył...swojego kapitana.  
-    Co ty tak biegasz po szkole, Haizaki?- warknął Nijimura.- Mam nadzieję, że nie próbujesz znowu zwiać ze szkoły?  
-    S...S...- Haizaki podszedł do niego bliżej, przyglądając mu się.- S...  
-    S...?  
-    Senpai!- wrzasnął Haizaki, rzucając mu się w ramiona z płaczem.- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś normalny!  
-    Nor...ej, co to miało znaczyć?! Że niby zwykle nie jestem?! I co ważniejsze, zostaw mnie, bo mnie osmarkasz! W ogóle, dlaczego ryczysz?!  
-    Senpai, błagam cię – jęknął Haizaki, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i wczepiając palce w jego sweter.- Błagam cię, cofnij to! Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie opuszczę żadnego treningu, tylko błagam, cofnij to! Niech Midorima będzie Midorimą, a Aomine będzie Aomine! A co gorsza...- Haizaki otarł łzy spływające po policzkach.- Kise...ja...Akashiego jeszcze bym przeżył! Ale KISE! Proszę, niech on przestanie! Ja...ja nie chcę...  
-    Nie wiem, o czym ty w ogóle gadasz – westchnął Nijimura.- Ogarnij się, chłopie, i wracaj do klasy.  
-    Ale senpai!  
-    Znalazłem cię, ty stara wywłoko – rozległ się złowieszczy głos pełen żądzy mordu.  
-    O nie – jęknął Haizaki, patrząc na zbliżającego się w jego kierunku Kise. W dłoni trzymał kij baseballowy.  
-    Chodź no tu, kruszynko – warknął Kise.- Dobrze się tobą zajmę.  
-    Nie, nie, nieee!- Haizaki ruszył biegiem przez korytarz.  
-    Czekaj na mnie, Haizaki!  
-    Nieee!! Mamo, ratuj!!!  
-    Haizaki! Haizaki!  
-    Odsuńcie się, ja się tym zajmę!  
-    Haizaki, lepiej się...!  
Ból był tak silny, że chłopak zerwał się w jednej chwili, z wrzaskiem.  
-    Mówiłem, że to pomoże – powiedział Akashi chłodnym tonem, wycierając dłoń, którą wymierzył Haizakiemu liścia, o koszulkę Kise.  
-    NIE! NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ DO MNIE, SZATANIE!- wrzasnął Haizaki, odsuwając się najdalej jak mógł, na ile pozwalało mu łóżko.  
-    Hm? To nie było do mnie?- zdziwił się Akashi, widząc, że Shougo gapi się nie na niego, lecz na Kise.  
-    Etto...- Kise drgnął nerwowo.- J...Ja nic nie zrobiłem, Haizaki-kun!  
-    Może ma gorączkę, nanodayo?- zapytał Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
-    Hmm? A kto to jest?- zapytał Murasakibara.  
-    To Haizaki Shougo, powinieneś już go pamiętać, Atsushi – powiedział Akashi.- To prędzej on powinien mieć amnezję, nie ty.  
-    Sorki, Haizaki – roześmiał się Aomine, drapiąc nerwowo po głowie.- Naprawdę, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie zauważyłem, że Tetsu podaje mi piłkę i jakoś tak...grzmotnęła w ciebie, hahaha!  
-    Chyba raczej przypierd...- zaczął Nijimura, ale umilkł szybko, widząc spojrzenie Akashiego.  
-    Wybacz – powiedział Kuroko.- To wina Aomine-kuna. To on nie przechwycił mojego podania.  
-    Oi, Tetsu! Nie zwalaj na mnie...!  
Haizaki patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego, nic nie rozumiejąc. A więc...zaraz, zaraz...dlaczego oni wszyscy są tacy, jak dawniej? I o co chodziło z tą piłką?  
-    Widzę, że nic nie rozumiesz...- zaczął nieśmiało Kise.- Etto...Kurokocchi podał piłkę do Aominecchiego, ale on jej nie zauważył i piłka trafiła cię w głowę...przez to wylądowałeś tutaj, w gabinecie pielęgniarskim. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy, więc...  
-    Mar...  
-    Owszem – potwierdził Akashi.- Jeśli znowu opuścisz trening, trener się zdenerwuje. Dlatego, skoro już się obudziłeś, wracajmy do gry.  
-    Ja tu przyszedłem za Aka-chinem...  
-    Zmusiłem Aomine-kuna, byśmy przyszli przeprosić.  
-    Oi, Tetsu!  
-    Skończyła mi się taśma na palce, nanodayo. Pielęgniarka ma jej sporo...  
-    A ja tu przyszedłem za wszystkimi, szczególnie za Kurokocchim!  
-    No, lepiej ci już?- zapytał Nijimura, podchodząc do jego łóżka. Cała reszta Kiseki no Sedai wychodziła już z pomieszczenia.  
-    Uh...miałem straszny sen, senpai...- westchnął Haizaki.- Czy mogę...jeszcze chwilę poleżeć?  
-    Jasne – mruknął Nijimura.- Tylko nie za długo, bo znowu wkurzysz Akashiego.  
Haizaki skinął w odpowiedzi głową, nie mając sił powiedzieć nic więcej. Westchnął cicho i położył się wygodnie, patrząc na siadającego na krześle Nijimurę.  
-    Posiedzę tu, w razie, jakbyś chciał zacząć wymiotować – wyjaśnił jego kapitan.  
Haizaki uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Mimo wszystko, chyba przez jakiś czas będzie unikał piłek...  
  
  



	2. Zwariowany dzień Haizakiego 2

  
  
  
    Ten dzień miał być zwyczajnym dniem.  
    Zwyczajnym, pieprzonym dniem.  
    Ale nie, znowu komputer Boga musiał nawalić i system się, za przeproszeniem, zjebał, a Haizaki skończył w szkole wariatów, zastanawiając się, czy znowu dostał piłką w łeb i to wszystko mu się śni, czy może tym razem naprawdę wszyscy postanowili sobie zrobić z niego jaja.   
    Zaczęło się zwyczajnie. I to właśnie było w tym wszystkim najstraszniejsze.  
    A skończyło się na scenach pornograficznych.  
    No, ale do tego dojdziemy...  
    Haizaki jak zawsze zaspał na pierwszą lekcję i spóźnił się na drugą – a więc zaczęło się normalnie. Tak, jak każdy inny dzień.  
    No i właśnie tu kończyła się ta „normalność”.  
    Bo to, że spotkał Midorimę czytającego yaoi – to już nie było normalne.  
-    Co to za gówno?- zapytał Haizaki, podchodząc do zielonowłosego, który, z korkami z chusteczki w dziurkach od nosa, pochłonięty był przez mangę.  
-    Nie przeszkadzaj mi, nanodayo.  
-    To twój lucky item...?  
-    Lucky item?- Midorima spojrzał na niego w końcu.-Mój dzisiejszy Lucky Item do stringi, mam je na sobie, nanodayo. To jest po prostu manga. Przydaj się na coś i wróć do domu.  
-    Co...- Haizaki poczuł, że pęka mu żyła na czole, jednak, przypomniawszy sobie, że już ma naganę u dyrektora, z trudem uspokoił się i, drżąc na całym ciele, odwrócił się na pięcie.  
-    Oh, rany, Mochizuki jest taki seksowny...!- usłyszał za sobą podniecony głos Midorimy.- Oby był seme, oby był seme!  
-    What the fuck?!- Haizaki odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, i nagle zobaczył, że od strony, z której przyszedł on sam, wprost na Midorimę pędzi jakaś ciemna masa.  
Z wielkim szokiem obserwował, jak Aomine Daiki rzuca się na zielonowłosego i wyrywa   
mu jego cenną mangę.  
-    Co ty wyprawiasz, nanodayo?! ODDAJ TO! ON MA MU WŁAŚNIE WŁOŻYĆ...!  
-    NIE BĘDZIESZ CZYTAŁ TYCH ZBOCZEŃSTW!- wrzasnął Aomine.  
Haizaki, mrugając, zbliżył się nieco do nich, by słyszeć dobrze ich rozmowę.  
-    To, co czytam, to moja prywatna, zasrana sprawa!  
-    Zas...- Aomine aż się zapowietrzył, słysząc to słowo. Sięgnął dłonią do szyi i ściągnął z siebie łańcuszek.   
Haizaki zmarszczył brwi. Od kiedy Aomine nosi jakieś łańcuszki?  
-    Widzisz to?!- krzyknął Aomine, machając wisiorkiem przed twarzą Shintarou.- Widzisz?! TO JEST JEZUS CHRYSTUS! On patrzy na ciebie! Patrzy na ciebie i przywołuje cię do porządku!  
-    Idź mi z tym, nie jestem chrześcijaninem!- warknął Midorima.  
-    Zszedłeś na złą drogę, Midorima!- oznajmił z powagą Aomine, patrząc na niego srogo.- Bóg cię ukarze, a z jego sądem walczyć nie będą mogły twoje szczęśliwe przedmioty!  
-    Oddasz mi w końcu moją mangę?! Jest najlepsza akcja teraz!  
-    Idź, pomiocie szatański!- krzyknął Aomine, cofając się z uniesioną ręką, w której nadal trzymał łańcuszek. Wyglądał jak egzorcyzmujący ksiądz. Zwłaszcza, że po chwili zaczął bełkotać:- W imię ojca i syna i ducha świętego, idź precz, yaoisto!  
Haizaki gapił się na niego z kamienną twarzą, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Aomine zniknął w   
swojej klasie, a Midorima gapił się za nim ze smętnym wyrazem twarzy.  
-    Tsk! Idę kupić nową...- mruknął, odwracając się na pięcie.  
Shougo odetchnął głęboko. Sprawa była poważna. W tej szkole znów działo się coś złego.   
Znów opętały ją jakieś chore demony, albo zwyczajnie jeszcze się nie obudził i po prostu musiał czekać na moment kulminacyjny, tak jak wtedy, z Kise, który prawie go zabił.  
Do dziś czasem bolał go ten policzek, w który przywalił mu model...  
-    Dobra – mruknął Haizaki, cofając się pod ścianę.- Jeśli to znowu mi się śni...to im szybciej zobaczę się ze wszystkimi, tym szybciej się obudzę, nie? Tak, dobra...to dobry plan.  
Haizaki już odwrócił się, by iść na lekcje, kiedy nagle podskoczył z przerażenia, bowiem   
przed nim pojawił się Kuroko.  
-    Kur....oko!- warknął Haizaki.- Nie strasz mnie tak!  
-    Wybacz. Widziałeś gdzieś tę różową pindę?  
-    Jaką róż...czekaj, że co?! Kogo nazywa...w ogóle, TY nazywasz?!- wykrzyczał dość nieskładnie chłopak.  
-    Widziałeś gdzieś tę sukę, czy nie?- warknął Kuroko, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.- Podobno znowu doczepiła się do...  
-    Kurokocchi?!- rozległo się wołanie z głębi korytarza.  
-    Oh, świetnie – jęknął Haizaki.- Ciekawe, co się Z NIM stało...?  
-    Ryouta!- zawołał Kuroko, uśmiechając się błogo.- Oh, Ryota...już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.  
-    Aaah, Kurokocchi!- Kise prawie że podleciał do niego i wziął w ramiona, przytulając mocno.- Mój Kurokocchi, tylko mój~!  
-    Tak, Ryouta, jestem tylko twój – zaśmiał się delikatnie Kuroko, obejmując go.- Ryouta, chodźmy na zaplecze...tak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć, mój ty przystojniaku!  
-    OH MÓJ BOŻE, KUROKOCCHI, KOCHAM CIĘ! – Kise znów zgniótł błękitnowłosego w ramionach, po czym...  
Pocałował go.  
Namiętnie.  
Z języczkiem.  
Wciskając mu kolano między nogi.  
-    CZEKAJCIE!- rozległ się wrzask z końca korytarza.  
Cała trójka spojrzała w tamtą stronę i ujrzała pędzącego w ich kierunku Midorimę.   
-    Jeśli chcecie to robić, to czekajcie, tylko włączę kamerę!- wrzasnął zielonowłosy, w biegu grzebiąc w kieszeni spodni.   
-    Ah, nie dobrze, Kurokocchi!- Kise w obronnym geście ponownie przycisnął do torsu swojego...chłopaka?- Musimy spadać, bo ten zielony yaoista znowu będzie chciał nagrywać naszą szczerą miłość!  
-    Masz rację, Ryo-chan!- Kuroko skinął głową.- Schowajmy się w magazynie, tam, gdzie wtedy wziąłeś mnie na...  
-    IDŹCIE, KURWA, BO JEST CORAZ BLIŻEJ!- wrzasnął Haizaki, nie wytrzymując.  
Chłopcy spojrzeli na niego, zdziwieni, jakby wcześniej nie zauważyli jego obecności, po   
czym obaj uciekli schodami do góry. Midorima popędził za nimi, dysząc ciężko.  
Haizaki sam nie czuł się w lepszej kondycji. Trzymając się za serce, udał się korytarzem w   
kierunku swojej klasy, jednak przerwał mu dzwonek na przerwę. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i zmienił kierunek.  
W automacie ze słodyczami kupił sobie dwa batoniki, a następnie skierował się do klasy   
Murasakibary.  
Naprawdę wolał mieć to wszystko za sobą...  
Podsumowując dotychczasowe spotkania: Midorima był Yaoistą, Aomine jakimś chorym   
psychicznie chrześcijaninem, Kuroko miał bzika na punkcie Kise, a Kise... no cóż, on chyba się nie zmienił.  
W sumie może to nawet lepiej, jakoś niespecjalnie mu się widziało, żeby znowu dostać   
od niego baty...   
Murasakibara siedział w swojej klasie przy swojej ławce, popijając mleko. Haizaki   
podszedł do niego i stanął obok, gapiąc się.  
-    Hm?- Murasakibara spojrzał na niego sennym wzrokiem.- Co jest, Zaki-chin?  
-    Nie zmieniłeś się?- mruknął chłopak.  
-    Haa? W co?  
-    Nic – westchnął Haizaki.- Akashi jest u siebie w klasie?  
-    Nie powiem.  
-    Co? Jak to „nie powiesz”?  
-    Nie powiem – powtórzył Murasakibara, odwracając głowę.  
-    No weź...- Haizaki wygrzebał z kieszeni batonika.- Zobacz co tu mam, taś, taś, taś...dam ci batonika!  
Oczy Murasakibary zabłysły żywym płomieniem. Olbrzym wstał raptownie i chwycił swoją   
wielką dłonią...głowę Haizakiego.  
-    Zabieraj mi to słodkie świństwo, albo spuszczę cię razem z nim do szamba, śmierdzielu. Rozumiesz?- warknął groźnie.  
-    Aj, aj, aj, dobra, dobra, rozumiem!- krzyknął Haizaki.  
Kiedy Atsushi puścił jego głowę, srebrnowłosy zaczął powoli cofać się do tyłu.   
Więc jednak Murasakibara też się zmienił...nienawidził słodyczy, no, no, tego akurat   
można się było domyślić. Brawa dla Haizakiego.  
-    Cześć, gdzie jest Akashi?- zapytał Shougo, wparowując do klasy wice kapitana.  
-    To długa przerwa, pewnie jest na sali gimnastycznej – powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna.  
-    Dobra...  
Haizaki postanowił się tam szybko udać. Im szybciej będzie miał to z głowy,   
tym....szybciej będzie miał to z głowy, jakby nie patrzeć.  
W istocie, Akashi był na sali gimnastycznej i, stojąc samotnie pod koszem z piłką w   
rękach, gapił się przed siebie.  
-    Akashi, musimy pogadać – powiedział poważnie Haizaki.  
-    ...mogę...  
-    Co?- podszedł do niego bliżej.  
I wtedy się przeraził. Akashi miał całą twarz...we łzach.  
-    Nie mogę zrobić wsadu – wyszeptał Akashi.- Nie mogę zrobić wsadu...wczoraj na obiad była ryba po grecku...jestem taki niski...jestem bezużyteczny...chcę umrzeć...muszę się pociąć...  
-    O czym ty gadasz...?- Haizaki patrzył na niego dosłownie jak na idiotę.- Normalnie bycie niskim nieszczególnie ci przeszkadzało....  
-    Jestem do bani...dostałem tylko 100 punktów w teście z angielskiego...  
-    No ale 100 punktów to max – zauważył Haizaki.  
-    Jestem do dupy – westchnął Akashi.- Jak ten szary, nic nie znaczący papier toaletowy. Czuję się, jakby wszyscy się mną podcierali...  
-    Dobra, to się robi chore...- jęknął Haizaki.- Serio...gdzie jest Nijimura?  
-    ...siedzi w składziku. Jest zły, bo nie umiem robić wsadów, to na pewno przez to...- Akashi upuścił piłkę i padł na kolana, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.  
Haizaki jednak nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. Nijimura jest zły? Chłopak ruszył do   
składziku, z lekką obawą. Jeśli jego kapitan ma zły humor, pewne nie skończy się to dla niego za dobrze. Pewnie znowu mu przywali za nic!  
-    Nijimura?- Haizaki zapukał do na wpół otwartych drzwi i zajrzał do środka.- Ej, jesteś tu? Co robisz?  
-    Ah, to ty. Wejdź, Haizaki.  
Głos całkiem normalny, nie brzmi, jakby był wkurzony.  
Haizaki zaryzykował i wszedł do składziku. Nijimura układał właśnie materace przy   
ścianie.  
-    Pierwszaki znowu nie pochowali materacy – westchnął senpai.- Co jest, Haizaki?   
-    W sumie to, szukam kogoś normalnego – mruknął tamten.- Wydaje mi się, że znowu ktoś przywalił mi piłką i teraz śnię. Aomine chrześcijan? Midorima yaoista, serio? Gorzej być nie mogło...   
-    Siadaj – powiedział Haizaki, poklepując miejsce na materacu, tuż obok siebie.  
Haizaki usiadł z westchnieniem.  
-    Miałem nadzieję, że jak spotkam was wszystkich, to wiesz, jakoś się obudzę. Tak było poprzednio, jakby...  
-    Co to był za sen?- Nijimura odgarnął włosy z czoła, patrząc dość znacząco na Haizakiego, jednak ten zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na pozę, jaką przybrał jego kapitan: podparł się łokciem o materac, a jedną nogę zgiął w kolonie, drugą rękę przewieszając przez biodro.  
-    No wiesz, to, że wszyscy prócz ciebie pozamieniali się charakterami. Stary, to było straszne...  
-    Chcesz o tym porozmawiać, Shougo?- Nijimura położył mu delikatnie rękę na udzie.  
-    Yyy...- Haizaki spojrzał na nią niepewnie.- Co ty...? Co robisz?  
-    To co zawsze, kiedy do mnie przychodzisz, głuptasie.- Nijimura roześmiał się lekko, podnosząc na czworaka. Pchnął Haizakiego na materac i stanął nad nim.  
-    Czekaj, czekaj, bo to niepokojąco przypomina mi wizję Kise i Kuroko, którzy teraz pieprzą się w jakimś magazynie...!  
-    Kochanie, prosiłem, żebyś nie używał takich słów – zamruczał Haizaki, całując go delikatnie w szyję.  
-    CO TY KURWA ROBISZ?!- wrzasnął piskliwie Haizaki, próbując wyrwać się z jego objęć – nic z tego. Senpai jak zawsze był silniejszy.  
-    Ooo, moje maleństwo znów chce się bawić w niedostępną księżniczkę?- Nijimura zaśmiał się nisko, nie przerywając pocałunków.- Chyba będę musiał cię ukarać...  
-    CO TY PIERDOLISZ, DEBILU?! PUSZCZAJ MNIE!  
Nijimura przytknął dłoń do ust Haizakiego, a ten znieruchomiał raptownie.  
No i tu właśnie ten dzień osiągnął szczyt nienormalności...  
Haizaki czuł się tak otępiały, że nie miał siły się podnieść. Nijimura tymczasem spokojnie   
obsypywał jego ciało pocałunkami, rozpinając koszulę, a następnie spodnie. Wodził powoli dłońmi wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej. Shougo przełknął ślinę. Cholera, to było przyjemne...!  
-    Nijimura, ja naprawdę...  
-    Ćśś, cśś, cśś – kapitan przytknął mu palec do ust.- Nic nie mów, mój mały diabełku. Znów byłeś niegrzeczny, prawda? Rany, mój malutki tygrysek naprawdę lubi być karany...  
-    Yyy...tygrysek...jasne...  
-    Odwróć się, maleńki – szepnął mu do ucha, pomagając mu zmienić pozycję.  
-    A teraz co, masaż pleców?- westchnął Haizaki (idiota).  
-    Możesz to i tak nazwać – roześmiał się Shuuzou.  
Haizaki nie miał siły się ruszyć, jednak kiedy poczuł, że Nijimura zdejmuje jego spodnie,   
natychmiast zaczął się wyrywać.  
-    NIE, NIE, NIE! KAMERA STOP!- wrzasnął.- Mój tyłek zostaje zakryty, zrozumiano?!  
-    Ale jak mam cię ukarać, jeśli jest zakryty?- westchnął Shuuzou.- Przecież nie zrobię dziury w twoich spodniach, kotku...  
-    Nie nazywaj mnie tak, bo mam dreszcze!  
-    Dreszcze masz z innego powodu, skarbie...  
-    Posłuchaj, nie pamiętam już, co zrobiłem! Nie pamiętam, o który mój wybryk chodzi, ale proszę cię, POZWÓL MI SIĘ OBUDZIĆ!!!  
-    Ależ Shougo...- Nijimura wymówił jego imię z tak wielką pieszczotą, że Haizakiemu zrobiło się niedobrze.- Ty dopiero zaśniesz, w moich objęciach...jak już skończymy.  
Srebrnowłosy czuł łzy w oczach, kiedy Nijimura ściągnął jego spodnie do połowy ud.   
Usłyszał dźwięk rozpinanego zamka. Chwila ciszy, a potem poczuł coś twardego między swoimi pośladkami...  
Zostanie zgwałcony...  
On naprawdę zostanie zgwałcony. Przez swojego kapitana!   
-    Nijimura, ty chuju...- jęknął Haizaki.  
I wtedy otrzymał potężny cios w szczękę.  
-    Ej, ej, ej! Nijimura-senpai, uspokój się!- krzyknął Kise.  
-    Haa, ale mu przywalił~! Zrób tak jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz – rozległ się głos Murasakibary i wesołe klaskanie w dłonie.  
-    Hmpf! Myślę, że powinieneś to powtórzyć, nanodayo, nie zostawiłeś śladu.  
-    Midorimacchi, nie mów takich rzeczy! Aominecchi, pomóż mi!  
-    Haa? Nie chce mi się...  
Haizaki otworzył oczy z jękiem i rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Znał to pomieszczenie...znów   
znalazł się w gabinecie pielęgniarki.   
-    Co jest...?- zapytał.  
-    Znowu oberwałeś z piłki – westchnął Kuroko.- Przykro mi, Haizaki-kun.  
-    No tak...łeb mnie boli...- jęknął Haizaki.- Błagam was, miałem porąbany sen, więc idźcie sobie wszyscy. Wasza obecność mnie przeraża...  
-    Pff, nie mam nic przeciwko. I tak nie miałem zamiaru tutaj długo siedzieć – powiedział Murasakibara, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.  
-    Ej, zaraz...- Haizaki zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Midorimę.- Co ty masz w dłoni...? To...manga yaoi?!  
-    To...- Midorima odwrócił głowę, poprawiając okulary.- To...oczywiście, mój lucky item. Tak, nanodayo. Lucky item. Wybaczcie, ale muszę iść do Akashiego.  
-    Rany – westchnął Kise.- Jestem wykończony...eh, Kurokocchi, dokąd idziesz?  
-    Wracam do ćwiczeń.  
-    Ah, idę z tobą!  
-    Proszę cię, Kise-kun, nie tak blisko  
-    Idę z wami, czekajcie...  
Haizaki zmarszczył brwi, obserwując ich uważnie. Coś tu było nie tak...  
I nagle zobaczył na szyi Aomine wisiorek z Jezusem.  
-    EJ!- wrzasnął.- Aomine, co ty masz na szyi?! Wisiorek z Jezusem, nie?!  
-    Co?- Aomine drgnął nerwowo. Szybko odwrócił się do niego plecami i zaczął manewrować rękoma przy szyi.- Yyy...wydawało ci się, no co ty...to...to ja już pójdę.  
-    Tak, ja też – powiedział Nijimura, poprawiając swój strój.- Nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie chujem!- wrzasnął do Haizakiego.- Nawet przez sen!  
-    TO NIE BYŁ SEN, WY SUKINSYNY, TYM RAZEM ZROBILIŚCIE SOBIE ZE MNIE JAJA!  
-    Nie wiem o czym mówisz!- Nijimura odwrócił się na pięcie i, z dumnie uniesioną miną, również opuścił gabinet.  
A Haizaki został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami w ten popieprzony, letni dzień.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
